Yugioh Oneshots
by Darkgirl12
Summary: Yugioh and Yugioh Gx One shots that I have put up from Quizilla, some were requested. Multiple Characters. Each with an OC. Not my beast work, please don't hate them. Review - Darkgirl12
1. Jaden Yuki 1

**JADEN YUKI ONESHOT **

**BY DARKGIRL12 **

**FOR THOSE WHO WISHED FOR ME TO MAKE IT…. ^^**

Name – Kisara Lint

Age – 15

Eyes – green

Hair – Black

Dorm – Slifer Red

Skin – Light Tan

Body – Slim

**START**

"Yo! Kisara! Wait up!" Jaden yelled.

You didn't slow down, instead you sped up. Tears were running down your face, staining it. You still couldn't believe what you just did! You just Told Jaden Yuki that you liked him. But the look on his face told you the rest, he didn't like you back. So had taken off into the forest.

You jumped over a log, but tripped over a branch. Pain erupted in your leg as you crashed into the ground. Looking down you saw Blood seeping through your Jeans and your leg was in a very odd angle. You tried to move your leg, but emeses pain followe. You screamed.

*Yep, it's broken.* You thought.

"Kisara!" Jaden's Voice echoed through the woods.

"Jaden!" You yelled back, tears still falling down your eyes.

You saw Jaden emerge from the Trees, and once he saw you he ran over to you.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Ran. Jump. Crash. Broken Leg." You said painfully.

"Oh…here." He said and helped move, so that your back was against the tree trunk.

"Jaden, Why-" You were cut off by Jaden Crashing his lips down on yours.

You squealed in surprise and your eyes widened. After a few seconds your eyes closed and you kissed back with passion. You felt him smile in the kiss. After a while you had to part, for you were in need of air. You were blushing redder than your jacket. Jaden laughed at this.

"You ran off before I could tell you that I like you to." He rested his forehead against yours. "Now come on. Let's get you back to the School so you can get your leg looked at."

He then picked you up effortlessly, being careful about your leg. You buried your face in his chest…

Waking up you found yourself in the Hospital. Your leg was wrapped up and in a cast and Jaden was beside your bed, in a chair, sleeping. You sat up gingerly, as to not disturb your leg, and lightly kissed Jaden on the Cheek. Pulling away, you saw him start to wake up.

"Thank you Jaden." You said.

He just smiled and crashed his lips on yours.


	2. Jesse Anderson

Jesse Anderson oneshot

Name - Sandra Mays  
Eyes - Blue  
Skin - Tanned  
Hair - Dark Chocolate Brown  
Body - Slim  
Deck - ancient Magicians  
Age - 18

Dorm - Slifer red

Start -  
You walked around Duel Academy, bored out of your mind. You were currently looking foe a duel because the Tournament or what ever That was startedProf. Viper.  
"Hey! Sandra! Wait up!" you heard a voice say.

You turned around and saw jesse running towards you. You felt you cheeks heat up as you blushed. he came up beside you.

"Hey are you alright? Your face is red." he stated.

Now that made you blush more.

"Uhh...I'm Fine." You said.

"Good...Want to Duel?" he asked

"Finally! You're on!" You said while stepping into a clearing and activating your duel disk.

He made his way to the other side and activated his.

"DUEL!"

FF

"Go Crystal Beast Saphire Pegasus! Attack Her Directly!"

You were practically thrown Back, from the blast and landed on your back. Jesse came over to you.

"You alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yep! good duel Jesse." You said.

"Hey Sandra...I've been meaning to ask you something." He started to say but turned away as you started to see a blush form on his face.

"What?" You asked while leaning forward a bit.

He looked up and sighed.

"Well...Do you like me?" He asked.

Now it was your turn to blush and turn away. You always had a crush on him but told no one.

"I...um...*sigh* y-yes. I do like you Jesse." You said while blushing like mad.

You felt a hand move your face so you could come face-to-face with him. You saw him lean forward and felt his lips press upon yours. Your eyes widened in shock, but soon closed as you kisssed him back. You soon broke the kiss in need of air. You were as Red as your Jacket by now, from Blushing.

"I like you to. Will you be my Girlfriend?" He asked.

You answered him By crashing your lips upon his again. You felt him smirk and start to kiss you back with equal passion. After a Minute you had to break the kiss in desperate need of air.

"So...I take it as a yes?" He smirked

"Yes, I would Love to be your Girlfriend" You replied.


	3. Jaden Yuki 2

**Jaden Yuki Oneshot for pop151**

**-By Darkgirl12**

Name – Rebecca (Becki) Summers

Age – 15

Looks – Long straight blonde Hair, and Dark Hazel eyes.

Personality – Out-going, Stubborn as a mule, loving, fun, crazy, loves to laugh, and smiles a lot.

**START **

Duel Academy, the place where the Next Generation of Duelists are born. That is currently where I was, sitting at the Slifer Cliff's, Bored out of my mind.

*Gah! Where is Everyone?* I shouted in my head while flopping backwards.

Staring up at the clouds I flashed back to earlier in the day in which Jaden had ran out of the Slifer dorms and towards the main DA building. He had told me not to follow him. So, naturally, I followed him. He spotted me and pushed me back to my dorm room. Pushing me in, he closed and locked the door.

Now your probably wondering how I got out, Right? Let's just say that no one ever checks to see if the Windows are locked. Closing My eyes, I sighed. I then started to think of Jaden. I have secretly had a Crush on him since I met him at the Entrance Exams.

I felt a strong breeze blow from the north. Opening my eyes I Heard a Rumble from Behind me. Turning around, I saw Seven Stone Obelisks rise from the earth. Scrambling to my feet, I ran over to them and stood in the woods. Looking, I saw Jaden, Chazz, Zane, Bastion, Crowler, Sheppard, Alexis, Syrus, and Chumley all looking at a man in a machine. And he Wasn't a young man either, He was Really old! I watched as He challenged Jaden to a Shadow game, In which Jaden won. Smiling, I quickly, and Quietly, slipped back to the Slifer dorms and sat back down at the Cliff and waited.

Soon enough I heard three pairs of voices coming down the path. I instantly recognized them as Sy, Chumley, and Jay. I heard them stop, and then two pairs of Footsteps walk into the Dorm. I heard the other pair walk towards me.

"Becki…How'd you get out?" Jaden'svoice asked.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Ever watch those movies in which some one gets captured and they escape? Ever wonder how? I know, It's because the Kidnapper NEVER Checks to see if the Window is Locked or Unlocked…" I said.

Jaden gave a short bark of laugh and sat down next to me. I looked at him as he stared out into the blazing, setting sun. His eyes seemed glow a light Amber color. I felt the heat rush to my face, and quickly turned to stare out in the sun to.

"Did you go to that duel and watched?" He asked Suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What duel?" I asked, playing stupid.

"You know which duel. I saw you watching it." He said and looked at me.

"Oh…that duel." I laughed Nervously.

"Why'd ya go?" He asked.

Was that a hint of worry in his voice?

"I wanted to check out the Obelisks, I didn't know that you would be there."

I looked into his eyes, as he looked into mine. It was like he was searching for something in my eyes, and answer maybe? I searched his eyes for something, Something I didn't know. I didn't notice how close we were getting until we heard a door slam open. Both of us Pulled away and Blushed Red.

"JAY! Come on!" Sy yelled from the door way.

Jaden sighed and slightly pouted, making me laugh.

"Bye Jay" I said as he went to his dorm room.

I smiled at the almost-kiss, still looking at the spot in which Jaden Disappeared.

FF

It was the last day of school and I had to board a plane early, due to the fact that I was needed home for some odd ball reason. I walked past Jaden and Syrus' dorm, Inside were Jaden and Syrus asleep. But I only heard one snore. I then walked down the stairs and was about to walk over to the Planes when a hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind the dorm. Looking, I saw that it was Jaden.

"Jay, what is it?" I asked.

"I never told you something." He said.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, slightly in a hurry.

He didn't say a word, but, instead, crashed his lips down upon mine. I instantly responded by wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, as he wrapped his around my waist. We pulled away away, a blush visible on both our faces.

"I like, more than a Friend." He said.

"I've felt the same." I smiled, " I've got to go, my plane will leave in a little bit."

He pouted, but let me go. I started walking a bit and then looked back at him. He was still pouting, So I walked back over to him and kissed him hard. I pulled away fast and then ran to the plane, not seeing the state Jaden was in due to the Kiss.

FF

Soon enough, I was back at the Slifer dorms, just relaxing when A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" I called.

The door opened and in came Jaden. I sat up on the bed as he sat down next to me.

"Hey, Jay." I smiled.

"Hey, Becki." He responded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I never got to ask you last year, but will you be my Girlfriend?"

I smiled and nodded. A grin broke out on his face, he cupped my face and pulled me to him. I smiled in the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. We pulled away. I laughed lightly. He just smiled and pulled us together again…

**THE END**


	4. Seto Kaiba

**SETO KAIBA ONESHOT **

**BY DARKGIRL12**

**FOR THE PERSON WHO REQUESTED IT.**

Name – Sandra Muto

Age – 20

Eyes – Violet

Hair – Black with Purple tips and Blonde Bangs

Title – Queen of Games

**START**

"Yugi! Come on! Or do you want to be late?" You shouted from the door.

You heard a thud and then footsteps. You saw Yugi running down the stairs with his Backpack and Millennium Puzzle. You walked out of the Game shop as he followed.

"Happy?" He asked, out of breathe.

"Yes." You smiled.

You both then started to walk towards the airport. You guys arrived and saw Joey, Tristin, and Tea waiting on you two. Yugi ran over to them as you followed, shaking your head.

"Yugi! Sandra! We've been waiting for you two to show up!" Joey shouted.

"Sorry, Yug here took forever." You stated and ruffled his hair.

"Did not!" He protested.

**FF**

The Plane landed and you all got out. A limo was waiting for you guys. The door opened and out came Mokuba.

"Come on Guys, The Dueling Tournament won't wait!" He shouted.

You all piled into the Limo and Mokuba started Talking as the Driver drover to Kaiba Land.

"You guys are going to be up against the Best Duelists out there…Well Joey will be anyway."

You all arrived at Kaiba land and piled out of the Limo. Mokuba led you guys all around Kaiba land and the final stop was the Kaiba dome, the largest Indoor Dueling arena.

"Hey Mokuba, Where's Seto?" You asked.

"Oh, he's setting up for the Tournament."

"Ah."

You had always had a crush on the CEO, but you weren't a fan girl. Mokuba led you inside the Kaiba dome. Inside their was a bunch of kids watching another one duel. The Kid who was dueling was doing well, but something was missing. In the end the kid lost. You tried to think what was missing in the duel, but nothing came to you. You broke out of your trance when a bunch of kids came over.

"Can we have your autograph?" Some girls asked.

"Uh…Sure." You said and signed their notebooks.

You handed them their notebooks back and saw Yugi looking at the kids deck.

"See something?" He asked.

"Yeah, you have no Magic or Trap Cards. All you have are Dragon Monsters." You said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, their My Favorite." The boy said.

Yugi handed the boy a Magic card and said that he needed to have a balance of the three types. The kid then went up to the Platform and started up the Machine and set the difficulty level to 2. The kid looked eager to try out the new card. The Whole Arena then went Dark, the power had gone out. Soon enough it came back, but something was off. Looking up at the Board you saw that the Machine had set itself on the Toughest level : EXPERT!

"Yug! Look!" You pointed up at the Board.

"Ah man, I'm Toast!" The boy said,

You looked up at him and then Yugi, A bright flash of Yellow came out of the Puzzle. And Yami was Jumping up to the place to duel instead of the kid.

**FF**

You stood out in the sun after Yami had won the duel. You looked up and saw a chopper coming down. When it landed, Seto came out in a White suit. He asked Mokuba what had happened, and Mokuba said that a person had hacked into the system and took it over. Seto then spotted you.

"Sandra, meet me in My office in fifteen minutes." He requested.

Before you could reply, he was climbing back in the Chopper and took off.

"What does he want with me?" You asked yourself.

"Yeah, what does Kaiba want with you?" Yugi asked

"I think I know…" Mokuba whispered while Smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at the Banquet." You said and started to make your way to Kaiba Corp.

**FF**

You arrived at Kaiba Corp and entered. You made your way over to the Secretary's Desk.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Mr. Kaiba requested My presence." You said,

"Go On up." She said, a little reluctant.

You walked over to the elevator and waited for it to open. They opened and you pushed the button for the top floor. Soon enough, you were on your way up again.

BING!

The doors slid open and you saw a hallway. You made your way down the Hall and found Seto's Office at the End of the Hall. Opening it, you found him sitting at the Desk, on his computer; working.

"You wanted me?" You asked, stepping into the room.

He looked up from the Computer.

"Yes, I was wondering why you hang out with the Geek Squad."

"I Guess it's Because I have no other friends besides them. Now if that is all you were going to talk to me about, I'll leave." You said while turning around to leave.

You heard foot steps running and then a hand grab your Wrist in a vice like grip.

"Why?"

"Why What?"

"Why don't you have any friends other than those?"

You sighed and turned around.

"It's because they always judge me by my looks before they Actually got to know me." You explained.

"Really? They might have judged you one way, But I judged you the other way." He said.

"What do you me-" You were cut of by Seto placing his lips over yours.

Your eyes went wide with astonishment, but then closed in bliss. You started to kiss him back. You both had to break apart for air. He rested his forehead against yours. Your face heated up.

"Are you blushing?" Seto asked, clearly amused.

You blushed more, and he laughed.

"Will you be my Girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes, should I tell the 'geek squad' about this?" You asked.

"No, let them figure it our on their own." He said and claimed your lips again.

*Fine by me…* You thought and kissed him back.


	5. Zane Truesdale

**ZANE TRUESDALE ONESHOT**

**By Darkgirl12**

Name – Kathryn Jones

Age – 17

Eyes – Violet

Hair – Black with red highlights

Skin – Slight tan

Dorm – Obelisk Blue

**START**

You sat down at the docks looking at the seemingly endless Ocean. The Blue waters were Crashing into a nearby cliff, spraying you slightly with the mist. The water around you was making tiny waves. The sun was setting, making the water turn an orange color near the place where it was setting. You sighed and laid back and closed your eyes.

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice.

"Relaxing." You answered.

You heard the Person sigh and then a shadow fell over you head. You opened your eyes and saw Zane Truesdale looking down at you. HE moved out of the way as you stood up.

"What do you want?" You asked.

"I was wondering where you were." He responded.

"Why?"

Now, in all the time you have known Zane, you have never seen him blush. Until now that is.

"I…uh…You know that Friday we Have a Dance…Right?"

*Damn It! I forgot about that!* you cursed yourself.

"Yeah…" You said, "What are you getting at?"

"I…uh…was wonder whether…uh… wouldyougotothedancewithme?"

"Sorry, What was that?" You asked, slightly puzzled.

He sighed and Cupped your face in his hands. You felt the blood rush to your face. He then pushed his lips upon yours. Before you could kiss back, he pulled away.

"I said, Would you go to the Dance with me?"

"Yes, I would Love to."

**YEARS LATER**

"Zane! Zane! Where are you?" You shouted.

Little Did you know that he was walking right behind you, You felt a Hand cover your mouth and one arm wrap around your waist. You stiffened as you felt a pair of lips near your ear.

"What? Did you expect me to leave?" Asked a husky voice.

*Zane!*

You felt him start to kiss down your neck until he got to the color bone. He removed his hands and spun you around to face him. He had matured a little from Duel Academy. You on the other hand Had Matured a lot, and filled out more in the past 10 years. You two had been married for seven years and were expecting a child soon.

"Zane, Don't do that. You nearly scared me half to death! You said in relief.

"I'm sorry dear. You know I would Never try that…Right? And You Know that I love you with My Whole Heart."

"Yes…And Yes. I love you too Zane." You said and met in a passionate Kiss.


	6. Author's Note

**Sorry about all the notices of a new story, but I feel that I need to explain what has been causing me not to update as much as I want to. First I have been swamped with my homework and trying to keep my grades high. I also have had some Church things that have gone on. Since last January there have been (We've counted) 16 funerals that I have been to, beginning with my Grandfathers. Third, this year there have been two suicides at my school and It's been hard to do anything. But I'll try to update more often, but no promises. Things have the tendency to just appear out of the blue. **


End file.
